Kathryn McKnight
"I'm sorry......I'm sorry...." ~Kathryn KcKnight to Vol in "Island Of Dreams". Kathryn McKnight 'is the main female protagonist in The Island duo fanfictions. She is an American teen that crash landed, unknowigly at first, on Isla Sorna a year and a half after the events of the Jurassic Park 3 movie. She crash landed with her boyfriend and two best girlfriends. She also has a mysterious deep connection to the island. Facts '''Name -' Kathryn McKnight 'Aliases -' Kate Little Miss. Know-It-All (was called by Robert Muldoon) Doncella De La Isla/Maiden Of The Island John's Pride and Joy 'Gendar -' female 'Race - '''human '''Age -' 16 in flashbacks 17 'Country -' United States Of America 'Weapon(s) - '''fossilized Velociraptor claw knife bow and arrows poisons '''Relatives -' Andrew Fisher (former boyfriend, Kate called it off on her own) unamed mother unamed father Vol (crush/boyfriend) Miracle (implied adopted daughter-like figure) Appearence Kate is a very normal looking girl for a seventeen year old American Teenager. She has dark brown hair that stops in the middle of her back and matching dark brown eyes. Her normal attire is generally made up of some kind of wife beater t-shirt or a tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She wears sneakers on her feet, but does have a tendency to go around barefoot because it "makes me faster and shuts up my feet when I walk" as she puts it. After landing on Isla Sorna, Kate keeps a knife velcroed to her leg under her jeans. History Kate was hired by John Hammond at the start of Jurassic Park's early life as head of a secret project he was starting to raise five different dinosaurs together on Isla Sorna. These dinosaurs happened to be: two Velociraptors, a T-Rex and two Spinosaurus. With Kate taking advantage of John's example of baby dinosaurs inprinting and adding a few steps of her own, the project was successfull but remaind secret. However after the events of the third Jurassic Park movie, InGen and Biosyn banned together to assault Isla Sorna and round up it's native inhabitents. Kate, being unable to stop these events for the first time since Hammond had hired her, can only watch as the island native inhabitants are rounded up....including the five carnivores she raised. Unable to help them she falls into despair and puts herself in a comatose state locking the memories up. With Kate out of the way now, both companies set up a resort hotel on the island and rounded up the dinosaurs to use as subjects in scientific experiments by introducing human DNA in place of the frog DNA Hammond had previously used. They had no way of knowing that these exoeriments would inadvertly transform the test subjects from dinosaurs to human, but allow them to keep the defining traits of their respective species. After being stuck in a comatose state in Green Mountain Hospital, Green Mountain Virgina for a year and a half due to InGen and Biosyn's rounding up of the native island inhabitents, Kate wakes up with her boyfriend(Andrew Marks), parents and her two best girlfriends(Malanie Jones and Sandra Roads) around her. While she is ready to go back to being "the Queen Bee" of Green Mountain High School, she is informed by her friends that Green Mountain is currently having it's Summer Vacation. To "welcome her back to the world of the living", as her two friends put it, Kate leaves for a vacation in Costa Rica with the other three teenagers in a privet plan donated by an old wealthy realtive of Kate's. What Kate doesn't tell her friends and boyfriend is that, for the past year and a half in her comatose state, Kate has been having some very realistic nightmares. Nightmares of an island full of Dinosaurs where each native inhabitant suddenly disappears and voices call out to her. Familiar voices but ones that she still is unable to identify. One in particular is that of a guy who she constantly tries to reach out to but the source of the voice always seems to be just out of reach. This ends up leading to the opening scene in Island Of Dreams where Kate wakes up stuck in the wreckage of the plane crash alone, unknowingly on Isla Sorna. In turn this set off a large chain of events. Personality Kate is anything but the quiet shy type. She isnt afraid to do what is needed in a situation in order to protect those she cares about....she'll kill a hunter with ease and not once feel remorse for her actions. She is clever and cockily confident about her own fighting skills and knowledge about dinosaur species. But this doesn't make her heartless or void of emotion, in fact it is just the opposite. Kate is actually a softie when it comes to her friends or others that are close to her and she loves to just take things easy and have fun. Kate also likes to give sound advice and help in anyway she can in situations. She hates being afraid of something and being useless. Skills And Abilities '''Knowlege Of Dinosaurs ~ '''Going on what she was origionally hired by Hammond for and all her time spent among the natice inhabitents of Isla Sorna, Kate's detailed knowledge about each dinosaur species is unparalleled. '''Reflexes ~ '''Kate has surpising reflexes and speed. It's mentioned that she once ran with parties of Velociraptors on hunts, which only seems to be backed as fact due to the fact that Kate is able to keep up with Vol, Voleta and the other pack members who have retained their incredable speed though they are now human in form. '''Physical Power ~ '''Like her reflexes and speed, Kate's physical power levels also reflect her time on Isla Sorna among the prehistoric predators of the island. She is able to fend off Vol when he attacks her furing their first meeting pinning him to the ground. This also makes her a formidable opponent when it comes to hand to hand combat. '''Weaponary ~ Kate is pretty proficiant in many forms when it comes to using a kind of weapon, as seen through various encounters with hunters and rough housing with the humanized dinosaurs of the island. Though her prefered weapons seem to be: bow and arrows, knives and a fossilized Raptor claw. 'Archery ~ '''Kate is well practiced in archery. She is able to hit a target from a fair distence and knows how much to pull back on the bow string depending on if the shot was meant to kill or injure the target. Relationships *'Vol - 'As one of the five dinosaurs Kate raised on the island, Kate and Vol already have a very close relationship going into the start of the first fiction. This only becomes more so as the story line goes on, to the point where they are starting off in the second story as a romantic couple. Allthough they are close, that doesn't mean that their relationship doesn't have it's ups and downs. Both Velociraptor and girl are very protective with each other, to the point of Vol willing to put Kate under heavy gaurd to keep her out of something like a fight and Kate willing to lie to keep the male dinosaur out of a situation. They seem to get on each other's nerves quite a bit.....weather it be harmless fun or a serious situation. Despite getting on each other's nerves, Vol and Kate retain their closeness for each other. '*Voleta - 'As one of the five dinosaurs Kate raised on the island, Kate and Voleta already have a very close relationship going into the start of the first fiction. Voleta and Kate have a very sisterly sort of relationship with eachother. They respect each other and often times the female is the voice of reason or comfort for the human girl, especially when something goes wrong that wasn't planned for. Overall Voleta is very gentle and patient with Kate, making the human girl value the female carnivore very much as a friend and advisor of sorts. *Spiner - As one of the five dinosaurs Kate raised on the island, Kate and Spiner already have a very close relationship going into the start of the first fiction. Spiner's relationship with Kate was equel to that of a big brother and little sister....though Kate was arguably older then the male Spinosaurs. He was playfull and childish prefering to mess around with the human girl or his fellow large carnivore Terry. But he was also very protective, aggresive and short tempered. He had trouble fallowing orders (for example) during the events of Jurassic Park: The Lost World staying out of the way and lying low like Kate told him to so that the new comers to the island wouldn't discover him or Spiny. *Spiny - As one of the five dinosaurs Kate raised on the island, Kate and Spiny already have a very close relationship going into the start of the first fiction. While not as rough around the edges as her male counterpart Spiner, Spiny still had a nasty temper and flare for the dramatic. She mostly acted as a buffer in a way to her male counterpart and mostly saw it as her job to gaurd Kate. Thats not to say that Spiny wasn't violent or hot-headed at certain times though she was more of Voleta's calmer more motherly nature then anything else. *'Terry '- As one of the five dinosaurs Kate raised on the island, Kate and Terry already have a very close relationship going into the start of the first fiction. The spacifics of their relationship isn't as known as the others. *'John Hammond - '''Kate had an unusually close relationship with the Jurassic Park creator and fromer CEO. Having been picked in person by Hammond to be head of the project that would lead to her time with Voleta, Terry, Spiny, Spiner and Vol...John had a lot of faith and trust in Kate. The teenager likewise had a lot of loyalty towards her employer. Their relationship being reminescent of fa normal father-daughter relationship, prompted Kate to gain the aliase "John's Pride and Joy" by many of the JP staffers. Category:Females Category:Characters